


柏林苍穹下

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 被驱逐的天使阿代尔斐尔与生活在柏林的普通人让勒努。本文灵魂来源是热血太太所画的一幅未完成的作品，致敬电影《柏林苍穹下》的同时也致敬了该电影致敬的本雅明哲学与里克尔诗歌。115前后有意义。
Relationships: Adelphel de Chevraudan/Janlenoux de Courcillant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

天使落在教堂修葺一新的尖顶上时，正是人间的孩子们放学的钟点。背着人造革小书包的男孩们从学校的大门里涌出来，白衬衫在灰色的街道上流动成一条欢乐的河，其中一条支流经过银行对面的十字路口，汇入波茨坦大街沥青色的穿西装的行人，像注进黑咖啡的炼乳，在广场上搅动成形状不定的拉花。

施普雷河在不远处沐浴着夕阳，水面上金光灿烂，好像点缀着珍珠与宝石的缎带，沿着灰色的河道向远方蜿蜒，将对面越修越高的隔离墙截断了几处，同时滋养着两边的居民。

阿代尔斐尔迎着风来的方向收起洁白的翅膀，贪恋地欣赏落日长河上跃动的闪光，他对一切光辉熠熠的事物情有独钟。在天使被剥夺了所有鲜艳色彩的视野里，耀目的光芒是永远只有黑白灰的世界里，唯一能够打破单调的不同寻常。

在那洒着落日余晖的河岸边，一个小男孩欢快地跑跳着朝家里走去，手里拿着一根星形的棒棒糖，那是他被评为优等生的奖励，对一个才上三年级的学生来说，这就是世界上的最高荣誉，他迫不及待地想要让父亲和母亲看看这甜蜜的奖励。这个骄傲的男孩已经决定，永远不拆开星星糖的玻璃纸包装，他要把它插在书架上，用最喜欢的两本书固定它，就像父亲书房里那块装在玻璃后的勋章。

阿代尔斐尔在高处遥遥地望着他，视线随着男孩兔子般跳跃的身影穿过街道，孩童的内心独白与他清脆的声音一样稚嫩，像轻飘飘的反射着明暗光芒的肥皂泡，飞到比玫瑰花的芬芳所能抵达的更高的地方，随着掠过薄云的风，萦绕在天使的耳畔。

尽管无法感同身受，从男孩脸上的笑容与心里的思绪，阿代尔斐尔能够感觉到他正处于巨大的喜悦之中。

那孩子不会失望的。阿代尔斐尔微笑着倾听男孩天真的祈愿，为他生活在一个充满爱的家庭而高兴。

他认识这座城市里的每一个人，知道男孩的父母是一对十分恩爱的夫妻，他们已经在爱河里共同沐浴了二十五年，女人怀孕过三次，却只成功生下一个男孩。

天使曾在夜晚飞过覆盖着鱼鳞状瓦片的屋顶，降临到这家人摆放着盆栽紫罗兰的阳台，用他那双在黑暗中依然锐利的眼睛看着床榻上相拥的男女耳鬓厮磨，那个孩子便是这种古老的劳动所赠予的获得。

偶有那么几次，他坐在因欢爱而潮湿的床边，伸手触碰女人泛着红晕的脸，来自天堂的手指穿过了尘世的肉躯，就像伸进了透明无物的空气，感觉不到任何柔软与坚硬，也没有一丝一毫的温度传递过来。所以不管他再怎么认真地观察，都始终无法弄明白，为什么男人抚摸她的时候会露出那样幸福的表情。在夏娃所有居住在柏林的女儿们中，这女人的模样并不算美，她的颧骨下长着许多大块的雀斑，眼角已经被时间刻上很深的皱纹，集中营的生活夺去了她的青春，却同时赠予她一个患难相逢的忠贞爱人，他们在一起又创造了一个聪明可爱的孩子。

在离家还有两个街区的地方，他们深爱的儿子正在椴树的林荫下放肆地想象回到家时的情景。他期待着一个来自母亲的额外的吻，他上次考了年级第一的时候，他的母亲就是这么奖励他的。运气好的话她也许会说服父亲同意他晚上睡在父母的大床上，听他们讲童话里骑士们的故事直到睡着，上次获得这种优待还是去年生日的时候。

他的心因快乐发出风铃一般的声音，然而在他的目光看不见的街角，一场意外正在悄悄酝酿。

邮局的包裹刚刚整装完毕，邮差扛着麻布口袋从后门出来，塞得鼓囊囊的口袋挡住了他视线侧面的一角，没有看到身材小小的男孩正朝这边蹦蹦跳跳地走来。

地上啄食的麻雀被惊得飞起，强壮的男人与柔软的孩子在街道拐角相撞，不幸的事故就这么发生了。

邮差小心地扶起孩子，歉意地说“抱歉”，掏出手绢替他擦去手掌上的泥，懊悔自己的粗心大意。

男孩并没有受伤，可他手里的星星糖却掉在地上，摔碎成几块。他怔怔地看着地上的碎片，凄惨的哭声在沉默中爆发出来。

邮差连忙掏出几枚硬币，塞到男孩手里，想要赔给他，那些钱足够买四五根很大的棒棒糖。

男孩摇着头不肯接过，他失去的是他独一无二的优等生棒棒糖，全世界的糖果加起来都不如它珍贵。

他流着泪把棒棒糖的碎片捡起来，尝试着拼合，没有成功，却让已有裂纹的糖片碎得更厉害，滚烫的眼泪滴落在手心，祭奠着男孩来不及向父母展示的荣誉。

邮差不知所措地挠头，求援地看着街道上因哭声注目的行人，他还很年轻，没有结婚，是个住在拥挤宿舍里的单身汉，不知道该如何哄好伤心欲绝的小孩。

“发生了什么事？”一位长发的青年闻声走过来，半跪在哭泣的男孩身边，说话时脸上带着令人安心的微笑，仿佛世界上没有什么事可以难得住他，“告诉我好不好？说不定我能帮你解决。”

男孩将信将疑地看着青年，克制地抽噎了几下，哭声断断续续地停止，他安静地流着泪说，“我的星星糖碎了，”又补充道，“这不是普通的棒棒糖，是我的，优等生棒棒糖，不能迟到，不能早退，要按时完成作业，还要考许多的第一名，才能有一个，优等生棒棒糖。”悲伤令他的声音如那糖一样支离破碎。

“我理解你为什么如此伤心了，”青年抚摸着男孩光洁的额头，将泪湿的碎发梳理到他的脸侧，“这的确是世界上最珍贵的东西，如果我有这样一件宝贝却不小心弄坏了，我会哭得比你还厉害的。”

男孩红着眼睛点头，泪水将他的脸蛋变得泥泞不堪。大人们总把小孩子的悲伤当成小题大做，可这个陌生的青年却能够理解他的难过。

“但是你用不着再流泪了，”青年语调温和地说，用柔软得也许是丝绸做的手绢擦去男孩脸上的水痕，“我刚好是一位糖果魔法师，我可以为你把这枚糖重新变成星星的样子，只要你愿意将它交给我一分钟。”

“真的吗？”男孩睁大了眼睛，有些不敢相信，他的确在电视上见过从帽子里变出鸽子的先生，还有将碎报纸拼合成一整张的表演，可他听人说那都是骗人的把戏，魔法就和鸡脚女巫一样，都是怕麻烦的大人打发小孩的谎言。

青年笃定地点头，“真的”，却没有催促这位小朋友做决定。

男孩默不作声地低头看着手里碎成小块的星星糖，它很珍贵，比任何东西都珍贵，但应该不会有大人想要骗走落在地上摔碎的糖果。这么想着，他将星星的碎片一块一块地放上青年宽大的手掌，生怕有一块遗漏地数着，刚落地的时候它们是五片，现在已经增加到十一片了。

“就这些。”男孩揉了揉红肿的眼睛，“你真的能把它们拼起来吗？”

“别眨眼。”青年微笑着合上手掌，在空气中迅速地绕了个圈，重新摊开时，一枚完好无损的星星棒棒糖躺在他手心，就连糖纸都是干干净净的，没有一点泥土，“怎么样，你满意吗？”

男孩破涕为笑，接过失而复得的宝贝，开心的笑容挤出伤心残留在眼眶里的泪水。

“谢谢您，先生！”他郑重其事地对青年鞠躬，表现出一个好学生乖巧有礼的模样，“你是世界上最厉害的魔法师！”他急着回家去告诉父母这件事，优等生的棒棒糖每个月都有机会获得，但路过的糖果魔法师却不是每个孩子都能遇见的。

男孩跑远后，邮差谢过创造奇迹的青年，重新回到他日常的工作当中。自称是糖果魔法师的人走向街边一间店铺，在画着天使羽翼的招牌下，他的袖子里滑出几枚星星的碎片。

让勒努·库尔西昂，男性，24岁，糖果店的老板。阿代尔斐尔刚认识他的时候，这位“魔法师”还只是不满一周岁的婴儿。


	2. Chapter 2

那时第二次世界大战刚刚结束，盟军不久前在柏林庆祝了胜利，德意志的三色旗取代黑色的“卐”字，重新飘扬在柏林的苍穹下，可和平安宁的日子没持续多久，人类又在利益与意识形态的分歧面前再次选择分裂与隔阂，昨天的盟友今日反目成仇，明枪暗箭对准了曾经并肩作战的伙伴。

上帝在天上将一切看在眼里，人类对战争与暴力的执念使他失望透顶，他已经给过自己的子民太多重返乐园的机会，可这些贪婪狭隘的短生者们从不知道珍惜。

造物神对天使们宣布了他的审判，他要彻底放弃这个不值得救赎的世界，任由人类再不断重演的罪孽中自生自灭，他的愤怒甚至超越了彼时对索多玛与俄摩拉，连饶恕一个义人的生机都不愿意给。

大部分天使谨遵父神的旨意，不再眷顾罪恶深重的世界。但也有部分天使不同意上帝的做法，选择替数千万年来一直照看着的人类求情，他们在天庭里发起激烈的论辩，试图说服上帝再给亚当和夏娃的后代们一次机会。

这种自作主张的行为使上帝大发雷霆，将这群同情心泛滥以至于超越了忠诚与恭顺的天使放逐到人类创造出的最接近地狱的城市——柏林。

这里曾经是仇恨与屠杀的中心，后又遭到来自全世界的报复，如今满目疮痍还来不及修复，人们又在这里拉起铁丝网，用机枪划分出不可逾越的死界。1945年末的柏林是大地上离天堂最为遥远的地方。

让勒努初来到柏林的那天，正是负罪的天使们遭到流放的第一日，彼时他们还尚未明白上帝惩罚的全部含义。

阿代尔斐尔坐在一块可口可乐广告牌上，看着一位裹着头巾的女人抱着孩子从刚靠站的火车上下来。孩童的面孔在天使的视野里与其他所有的事物一样，头发与皮肤都是蒙蒙灰色，但阿代尔斐尔惊奇地发现，从襁褓中探出视线的，是一对深浅异色的眼睛。

这种罕见的不同吸引了天使特别的注意，他的目光从高处落下，追随这对母子，注视他们走下月台，乘上拥挤的有轨电车，在天空陪伴他们穿过尚未重建的城市废墟，中途看他们换了另一辆车，最后在郊区一处人少的车站下来。

母亲抱着孩子朝街道对面的排屋走去，站在楼下时有些不确定地看了眼门牌，按过铃后，涂着绿油漆的铁门吞没她的身影，半小时后将她吐出来时，女人的脸上多了泪痕，手臂却空了。

望着她步履蹒跚地离去，阿代尔斐尔在天空中叹了口气。这个来自法国的女人并不想抚养这个违背她意愿诞生的孩子，她从刚剃去了她长发的愤怒的巴黎来到给予她羞辱的男人所居住的陌生的柏林，只是想将这不该出生的孩子交给他的德国父亲。她千方百计才打听到那个男人的住处，为他竟然没被当作战犯绞死而感到不平和庆幸。

连只鹿都没打死过的书记官当然不会被送上军事法庭，他只是刚好在1932年夏天毕业，申请了一份以为会很轻松的文书工作。

那时候第三帝国尚未建立，德国新上台的总理叫帕彭，日后搅得世界天翻地覆的小胡子还是奥地利人，谁能想到半年之后发生的事？

让勒努的父亲并不是什么恶徒，只是一位被荒诞的命运裹挟到异国，并顺应了同事们的邀请没有拒绝享乐的普通男人。

如果要说他有什么致命的缺点，那就是懦弱。胆小怕事的性格使他无法对上司的残酷决定提出异议，也让他没有勇气面对这个突如其来的孩子。

他向那不幸的母亲忏悔自己的罪孽，用动听的许诺把她送走，以免引起邻居的怀疑。她走后，男人心里想的却是赶紧扔掉这个包袱，赶在妻子回家发现之前。

阿代尔斐尔知道他的打算，担忧地飞下来，落在即将被送走的摇篮边。婴儿睁着无辜的眼睛看他，纯净的心灵赋予孩童能够看见天使的特权。

他们难道看不出你有多特别吗？

这个年龄的孩子没有长久的记忆，所以阿代尔斐尔不需要躲避让勒努的视线，他爱怜地注视着那两只明亮的异色眼瞳，用没有触觉的手指抚摸不知冷热的脸蛋，心里莫名地感到温暖——这孩子的笑容实在是太明媚了。

让勒努从此生活在柏林郊区的孤儿院，比其他的孩子多了个来自母亲的姓氏。阿代尔斐尔一直在天上悄悄地守护着他，见证他迈出人生的第一步，听他发出第一个含混的音节，说出第一句完整的话。

四岁的时候，让勒努生了一场病，是当时流行的斑疹伤寒，孤儿院里许多孩子因此死去。医生站在床前鼓励让勒努要坚强，阿代尔斐尔却听见他在心里惋惜：这个孩子活不长了。

从天地形成之初就获得的漫长的生命里，阿代尔斐尔经历过的人类终末就和他数过的流星一样多，他曾目送埃及法老登上装饰过黄金的太阳船，也曾亲眼看到罗马共和国时期的霸主化为苍白骨灰，但从没有哪一次死亡的到来令他如此心痛。

想到这个孩子很快就要被埋在墓园里，变成疯长的荨麻的养料，他不再有顾忌地飞到让勒努的床边，亲吻那孩子烧得滚烫的额头，抚摸布满红斑的脸蛋，尽管他根本碰不到那男孩分毫。

让勒努虚弱地睁开眼睛，深浅不一的瞳仁被血丝缠绕，好像被蜘蛛网捕获的可怜萤火虫，失去了往日的明亮光泽。

“你是天使吗？”他看着阿代尔斐尔身后洁白的翅膀，“你一定是的，因为你的样子比我见过的所有人都美，你的卷发竟然是粉金色的。”

阿代尔斐尔想对他微笑，眼泪却落了下来，他能够感觉得到这孩子的身体里寄居着无数比细菌还小的东西，正日夜不停地吞噬他的生命，就像蛀虫啃吃花朵那样贪婪。

“既然你是天使的话，”让勒努朝他伸出手，胳膊摇摇晃晃，有气无力，“能不能给我一颗来自天堂的糖果呢？”

阿代尔斐尔顺着男孩的目光望向窗外，天空中飘着几枚小小的降落伞，挂在上面的不是迷你伞兵，而是糖果与巧克力。最近柏林的上空时不时就会有投递糖果的降落伞飘落，许许多多的孩子都收到了来自天上的礼物，在西柏林如今面临的巨大困苦与不幸中，这样一枚乘风而来的糖果，足以在孩子们的心里点燃希望。[1]

“如果能吃到天上来的糖果，”让勒努对天使露出渴求的眼神，干裂的嘴唇艰难地动着，“我想我一定能活下去。”

好。阿代尔斐尔对他点头，转身飞向天空，向父神乞求暂时的宽恕，就这一次，哪怕只有几秒钟，他需要一次触碰到糖果的机会，他想让那孩子活下去。

然而神明早就决定放弃整个世界，又怎么可能会怜悯一个尘埃般无足轻重的男孩？心怀无限的爱却什么也挽救不了的痛苦，正是他给这群不自量力的天使的惩罚。

阿代尔斐尔徒劳地看着糖果一枚又一枚地穿过他的手掌，他听见大地上有孩子因这些礼物而欢呼，可这份足以治愈痛苦与创伤的礼物却无法属于病床上的让勒努，那孩子连房间的门都迈不出去，更没有力气追逐那些降落伞奔跑。

对不起，我做不到。阿代尔斐尔垂头丧气地回到病床边，男孩已经闭上眼睛睡着了，脸上带着安详而期待的微笑，他相信美丽的天使一定会给他带回天上的糖果，只要下次睁开眼就能看见。

天神不肯聆听天使的心愿，人间的奇迹却偏要降临在男孩身上。在阿代尔斐尔盈着泪的余光里，一枚手绢做成的降落伞被风托着，摇摇晃晃地飘进房间，朝着让勒努的病床下坠，最后落在枕头边，上面缀着一枚长方形的物体，看起来应该是块巧克力。

次日阿代尔斐尔再来时，让勒努明显精神多了，医生量过他的体温，说他已经开始退烧，只要按时吃药就有希望痊愈。

“是天使送来的糖果治好了我。”让勒努对所有人都这么说，可是没有人相信，那之后他也没有再见过那位有着粉金色头发的天使。

包装巧克力的彩纸被病愈的让勒努当作护身符，上写着几个字母，应该能组成一句话，让勒努认为那是天使给他的留言，却看不懂其中的含义。他将那张纸拿给老师看，慈祥的老人告诉他，那句话的意思是“美味恒久远。”

美味……恒久远。让勒努将这句话印在心里，他只听过人们用这样的词形容钻石，却没想到美味也是同等了不起的东西。

就是这个夜晚，他向着天空许下心愿，长大了要当一个糖果店主，制造像钻石一样宝贵且永远流传的甜蜜。

直到上中学后，让勒努才在历史课上得知，用降落伞投递糖果的不是经书上说的天使，而是参加柏林空运的美国飞行员。那张纸也并非来自天使的留言条，而是从口香糖广告上随意撕下来的一角，送出礼物的人大概是怕那块巧克力摔碎，所以用报纸又包了一层，刚好撕到箭牌女郎的裙摆下方。[2]

这事实令他失望了一阵子，但很快又化作更大的鼓舞。他明白了，哪怕是最普通的人也可以做到最了不起的事，善良的心愿本身就是能够创造奇迹的魔法。

让勒努店铺的招牌是一双银色的翅膀，象征着昔日飞过柏林天空的糖果轰炸机，还有在梦里出现过许多次的天使。

那张给了他启迪的包装纸，连同降落伞一道，被他爱惜地保存到现在，他把这两样东西镶嵌在玻璃画框里，挂在店铺里面的墙壁上，五彩缤纷的糖果簇拥着他童年最美好的回忆，如同永春花海包围着往日的旧时光。

相比起后来他品尝到的可可制品，四岁那年的病中收到的巧克力其实不怎么好吃，他曾经以为那是味觉被疾病破坏了的缘故，那段时间他吃什么都难以下咽。然而实际上，为了防止士兵们一口气吃光所有的应急存粮，军方对好时巧克力军用特供产品的要求是：能够下咽，味道只比土豆好一点。[3]

知道其中的奥秘后，让勒努每次看到电视上咬着美军巧克力微笑的孩子都会露出复杂的表情。

以上便是施普雷河边这间糖果店的全部故事。阿代尔斐尔熟悉其中所有的细节，包括让勒努本人都不知道的部分。

他只是无法理解:

为什么小小的糖果会有这样神奇的功效？

那些闪着玻璃光泽的糖块尝起来到底具有何种奇妙的滋味，竟然能够让快乐的人更加快乐，悲伤的人不再悲伤？

在味觉传递的幸福感与慰藉面前，穿着貂皮大衣的贵妇和身上打着补丁的穷人看起来是如此的平等，最世故老练的成年人也不比一个懵懂无知的孩童从舌尖体味到更多的人生真谛。

阿代尔斐尔伸手触摸让勒努手心里的碎糖块，和以往一样，什么感觉也没有，他把指尖放进嘴里，同样什么味道也尝不到，只有夕阳反射在玻璃般晶体上的光，让他确信青年手里握着的是很美好的东西，不如钻石与黄金昂贵，却比大地和宇宙的馈赠更加有价值。

让勒努抬头看了眼落日的余晖，绕后在那金色的光芒里转身，将糖块仔细地包在报纸里扔掉，以免甜味引来麻烦的蝇虫，穿透玻璃落在他脸上的夕阳使异色的双眸熠熠生辉。

如果说有什么瞬间使阿代尔斐尔决定变成人类，那也许就是金光为让勒努的长发投下光环的时候。

【1】著名的“糖果轰炸机”事件，发生在柏林空运期间。

【2】“The Flavor Lasts... ”现在的箭牌口香糖上偶尔还能见到这句呢。

【3】好时巧克力真的收到过军方“只比土豆好吃一点”的要求。


	3. Chapter 3

我想要尝一尝糖果的滋味。

阿代尔斐尔站在新加高的柏林墙上，凝视着黑暗中施普雷河的水面涌动的墨色，只有东柏林那边的墙安装着探照灯，因为西边的居民会故意将这边的灯打碎，好让越墙过来的逃亡者们得以借着黑暗去往安全的地方。

七年前的初秋，椴树花刚从河边行道树的枝头凋谢，有一个男人从墙的另一侧跳进这条河，想要穿过水下的铁栅栏，游到西柏林这边来。他的水性很不错，成功突破了锋利铁丝网的封锁，重新浮上水面时，照耀在他身上的月光同时照耀着更自由的世界。可就在他满怀欣喜地朝着河岸游去时，东柏林那边的守卫发现了水面可疑的波纹，所有的枪一齐朝他开火，子弹的轨迹编织出密不透风的网，在水面上打出雨点般喧哗的涟漪。

岸边散步乘凉的居民听到枪声，纷纷替这个不幸而勇敢的人祈祷，希望他能够平安地游出枪击的射程。尽管危险的枪声响个不停，仍有许多勇敢的人跳下水，想要救起他们被冰冷的墙强行分开的同胞，有不少人因此负伤。

此时天空中有一位天使路过，见到人间惨烈的景象心生慈悲，俯冲到水里想要救起这个男人。他已经很多次尝试对失足坠楼的人伸出臂膀，或是替煤气中毒的居民打开窗户，只可惜从来没有成功过。

这次也一样。天使触碰不到人类的肉身，只能用手臂虚空地环着愈来愈虚弱的人。子弹穿过他无形的灵体，在男人胸前绽放出深色的花朵，荡漾开的水波颜色越来越粘稠。最后被人们捞起来的，只是一具冰冷的尸体。

“我们谁也救不了。”

绝望的天使发出一阵悲鸣，这就是他给天使同伴们留下的告别与遗言。他在河岸边哀恸的哭声中重新飞到天空，璀璨繁星的无数光芒中，他的面庞与羽翼呈现出半透明的质感，仿佛即将融化在城市的呼吸里。

他的天使伙伴意识到他要做什么，从四面八方赶过来想要阻止他，可即使是飞得最快的翅膀也追不上他的决心。

在开始转凉的晚风中，他收敛起翅膀，像冻僵的大雁那样笔直地落下来。虚无的形体融入河流中，没有溅起水花，岸上的人们和河里的守卫谁都不知道，在那男人死去的地方，有一个天使刚刚自杀。

但意外地，想要放弃永生的天使并没有坠入地狱，天堂驱逐他们的同时地狱的大门也为他们关上了。

天使像石块一样落到河底，躺在曼妙的水草铺垫出的睡床上，睁着眼睛望着头顶深沉肃穆的夜色，仍然清醒着，却像死去了般一动不动。忽然间，窒息的感觉席卷他的肺部，迫使他踉跄地爬上岸。夜深人静，散步和乘凉的人们都已经回家了。他跪在坚硬冰凉的石头上咳嗽，膝盖和肺部传来的痛觉使他发现自己变成了人类。

第一个变成人类的天使仰起脸，他知道他那些飞翔在天空的同伴们此时必定正看着他，也许就停驻在他的身边，亲吻他的额头，抚摸他的头发。他再也看不见曾经的挚友们，但他知道他们能听见他心里的话，于是用外人听不见的语言与他们告别。

在那个被写进凡人历史书的夜晚[1]，所有的天使都从他心中迸发出的雀跃里得知了卸掉翅膀的方法

——坠入那条河流。

阿代尔斐尔每天都会看到那个变成人类的同伴在天使们日常集会的图书馆对面喝咖啡，时而举起手里的杯子向天空中可能正好飞过的旧友致以亲切的问候。他依然热爱他昔日在天上的同伴，但这种眷念并没有使他后悔变成人类。

事实上，他如今生活得相当幸福。阿代尔斐尔可以从他心里自然流露的声音确认这一点，他灵魂里鸣响的乐章就像胸腔里居住着一树的百灵鸟，高昂的旋律嘹亮得足以留驻永不落幕的春天。

起初刚变成人类时，他的日子并不好过，他身无分文，没有地方落脚，也不知道该如何向热心提供帮助的人介绍自己。但很快地，他凭着自己亘古积累的智慧与对这座城市经年累月的了解，成功融入柏林的城市生活。

他经营过各种有意思的生意，从倒卖古董到走私手表，如今的他表面上是个银行家，暗地里却在为东柏林的居民提供帮助，他利用西边居民定期可以申请的旅行与经商机会，往那边输送香水、口红、《花花公子》，甚至《米老鼠》画报。他曾经整夜聆听来自人间的祈祷，没有人比他更懂得对面的需要。他甚至建立了一个小小的组织，为越墙而来的人们提供帮助，其中有些人从更远的地方取道而来，比如捷克和波兰，他们需要一个不被认出的假身份，还有一份可以糊口的工作。

成为人类之后，他做到了身为天使时想却做不到的事情，神赐予他的名字在渴望自由的人们中成为了希望的象征，却是以一介凡人的身份。

咖啡好喝吗？阿代尔斐尔曾坐在这位自由战士的对面问，相比起那日在施普雷河边离别时，他的朋友脸上多了些细小的皱纹，尽管生活得惊心动魄，却看起来像一个生活富裕无忧的中产阶级。

他的同伴当然无法回答，只是往白瓷杯里深色的液体扔了几块方糖，笑容随着晶体的融化他的脸上漾出酒窝，仿佛为此放弃永恒的生命也是值得的。

阿代尔斐尔凝视着他脸上近乎神圣的表情，在天使的想象里，糖果的味道应该胜过神赐予的玛纳，胜过蒙福之地流淌的奶与蜜。

就是此时，就是此刻。只要进入这条河，我就可以尝到糖果的味道。

阿代尔斐尔深吸一口气，岸边的行道树遮住了糖果店招牌上的银色天使翅膀，但他知道那间充满甜蜜和幸福的店铺就在那里，只要爬上岸就能找到。

让勒努自小就憧憬着天使的降临，阿代尔斐尔曾在他的梦境里见过自己模糊的脸庞，五官和轮廓都被时光消磨得看不清，只剩一团闪耀着光芒的粉金色，像太阳一样暖融融地接纳梦里人伸出的手。

既然他如此渴望，那就使他获得。让勒努常常将幸福包裹在糖果里分发给孤儿院的孩子们，为了这份持之以恒的善意，阿代尔斐尔决定送给他一个真正的天使——尽管是过去式。

这是阿代尔斐尔最后一次飞上柏林的苍穹，静谧幽深的夜色中，古老的城市在他的下方沉睡，无数的鼾声与梦呓在水泥与石砖间组成低低的声浪，人类絮絮不止的心声合流成没有边界的低鸣，听起来像是为天使献上的安魂曲。

二十三年的流放生涯对永生的天使来说不过是瞬息之间，却被无数在他眼前上演的悲欢离合拉长成一曲唱不尽的哀歌。

断顶教堂[1]的残垣下躲避风雨的乞丐失明前曾是希腊语教授，波茨坦广场售卖香烟为生的男孩其实有个富裕的生父，政府大楼里坚决支持刑法175条[2]的官员是同性恋酒吧的夜间常客，河岸边卖花的哑姑娘梦想着成为画家……

阿代尔斐尔代替早已离开的神明倾听过这座城市的居民无数的愿景与祈祷，如今他即将成为其中的一员。

阿代尔斐尔飞到了很高很高的地方，远远地越过云层与秋雁迁徙的路线，差点引起天堂守卫们的注意，以为他不堪流放地的清苦，想要闯回不再有资格进入的乐园。

他身披繁星与皎月的光芒，在数万英尺的高空合上翅膀，掠过他耳边的风声听起来像是燕子的呢喃，最后变成一种刺耳的尖啸。安静流淌的河水向他张开怀抱，容纳他轻盈却不堪重负的身躯，一直将他领到最深的地方。

探照灯规律地从高墙与巡逻的哨艇上射向河面，夜色寂静无声，只听得见几声稀稀落落的虫鸣，水面上连一圈波纹都没有，岗哨的日志上写着:一切正常。

【1】第一个走水路翻柏林墙的人，很著名的事件。

【2】即在轰炸中被炸去尖顶的威廉皇帝纪念教堂。

【3】德国刑事法第175条，1871年5月15日颁布，将男同性之间的性行为定为刑事罪行，历经数次修改，于1994年3月10日彻底废除。


	4. Chapter 4

月亮在午夜时分爬上教堂的尖顶。让勒努躺在床上，正思考新的手工糖配方。窗外的窸窣声随风撩起窗帘，听起来像是街上的野猫又爬上来讨食。

他起身想给那四只脚的常客一些招待，端着装碎肉的盘子走到窗边，却发现月光照亮的是一张少年般年轻的脸。

“我叫阿代尔斐尔，”敲窗户的人有着十分好听的声音，像夜莺一样悦耳动人，“我想喝咖啡。”

“可这是一间糖果店，而且已经打烊了。”让勒努打开窗，发现外面的人浑身湿透，水迹一直从河岸边延伸过来，在地面上拖出一条深色的好像流血的痕迹。

夏天快要结束了，夜晚的河水冰冷而危险，但即使是最温暖的时候，也不会有什么人想要在狙击枪的注视下夜游。他看见少年的额头上渗着血迹，像是被石块和铁丝网划破的伤口，在西柏林深夜清冷的河边，这只能说明一种可能。

阿代尔斐尔顺着他的目光，摸了下额头有些疼痛的地方，“我好像在流血，”他的话语听起来带着不合时宜的兴奋，“这是红色的吗？”

“是的，红色。”让勒努把自称阿代尔斐尔的不速之客拉进室内，取来毛巾搭在他湿漉漉的身上，让他自己把水擦干，又从柜子里取来酒精，小孩子们总是磕磕碰碰，所以他这里常备着消毒用的药品与棉花，“可能会有点疼。”

阿代尔斐尔根本不在乎疼痛，他在墙边的柜子上发现了白天见过的星星糖，“那个是什么颜色？”

“金色。”让勒努替阿代尔斐尔擦去血迹和泥浆，随着皮肤的清洁展露在他面前的，是一张美丽得令他差点忘记呼吸的脸。

失去了天使权柄的阿代尔斐尔不知道让勒努的手为什么忽然停下，他指着窗边散发着怡人香气的花束问，“那些玫瑰是粉色的吗？”

“不错。”让勒努赶忙将视线移向窗边的花，盯着别人看是十分不礼貌的。

阿代尔斐尔在他的余光里忽然凑近，迷人的脸庞很快征服了整个视野，目光笔直地与让勒努交汇，“你的眼睛呢？”

让勒努别过脸去没有回答，转身走到厨房里，给冻得发抖的客人泡了杯热气腾腾的咖啡，盘子端过来时，里面装着几块新制的糖，还有奶油巧克力。

阿代尔斐尔喝咖啡的样子，像是根本不知道世界上还有这样的饮料，他把糖果放进嘴里时的笑容，仿佛从来没有体验过甜蜜的滋味，巧克力对他来说更是稀罕的东西。

“咖啡是苦的，而糖是甜的对不对？”阿代尔斐尔开心地宣布着结论。

“是，你说得对。”让勒努看着那张因新奇而兴奋的脸，想到的却是不幸与悲惨的命运——这个人看起来像是从未尝过这些，于是又递过去一块面包——从东柏林游到这边是很长的距离，他一定饿极了。

“谢谢，我正想要呢！”阿代尔斐尔带着笑意吃掉了那块面包，又喝了一整瓶新鲜的牛奶，惬意地抚摸着传来饱足感的腹部。天堂里是没有饥饿的，也就没有食欲得到满足的幸福。

“你是从……‘另一个世界’来的吗？”让勒努试探着问，避免提到咫尺天涯的东边，避免提到冰冷可怕的墙。

“是的，”阿代尔斐尔想起他曾经生活的天堂，表情有些怅然，他曾经是天使中最忠诚的，如今却成了可耻的叛逆者，“但我已经回不去，也不想回去了。”

让勒努目光同情地叹了口气，为阿代尔斐尔的遭遇感到遗憾，又为他今夜的幸运暗自高兴——铁丝网没有困住他，巡逻队也没有发现他，就连月亮也为他收敛光芒，就像是神明有意保佑他平安地来到这里，“那就留在这边，留在令你觉得更加幸福的世界。”

我正是这么打算的。阿代尔斐尔回以灿烂的微笑，伸出手去触碰让勒努发顶被灯光渲染出的那轮金色。在对方投来的错愕的眼神中，纤细柔软的手指顺着长发滑动，来到山丘般棱角分明的颧骨，皮肤传来的温暖使他沉醉，拇指掠过因吃惊而微张的嘴角，忍不住在紧张绷起的唇上安抚地摩挲，他想起自己曾经想要替一朵花舒张蜷起的花瓣，却因为触碰不到它而失败了。

让勒努在那不安分的手朝深处探去时才迟迟地反应过来，一把扯开这只陌生而放肆的胳膊，但阿代尔斐尔趁势反握住他的手腕，连同另一只一起，紧接着便热情地吻了上来。

突然压上来的重量使让勒努失去平衡，椅子翻倒在地上的声音引起邻居不满的咳嗽，一阵抗议的敲水管的声音后，室内只听得见纠缠在一起的呼吸声。

这不行。让勒努在心里拼命地摇头，阿代尔斐尔封住了他的唇，使他说不出任何话，只能艰难地发出难以解读含义的喘息。

阿代尔斐尔身上未干的水慢慢浸润让勒努的睡衣，将散乱在地毯上的头发打湿成丁香色的柳叶，才获得触觉不久的手指穿过睡袍的前襟，在初次得以探索的人类的身体上好奇地游走。棱角精致的锁骨，线条分明的肌肉，柔韧结实的腹部，向着腰带下面的部分抚摸过去时，阿代尔斐尔明显感觉到身下的人猛地颤抖了一下，他以为让勒努是觉得冷，于是贴心地把湿冷的衣物从两个人身上除去了。

让勒努的神经在阿代尔斐尔的爱抚中一根一根崩断，意识逐渐将对身体的掌控权让渡给本能。他循着心里燃起的火焰与光明的指引，抖索着抱住怀里这具狼狈却优雅得好像圣像的身体，主动地吻上那张美丽不可方物的脸。

阿代尔斐尔毫不矜持地对被他选中的人敞开身体，迫不及待地想要尝试新的更盛大的冒险。他很快得到了满足，痛苦和流血的感觉刺激而有趣，夹杂着更多的因为从未体验所以难以描绘的喜悦。

“我感到了快乐。”初尝人世欢爱的天使沉浸在前所未有的丰富得快要满溢的知觉盛宴里，食髓知味的愉悦令他贪婪地渴求更多体验，于是直白地请求道，“我还想要很多很多”，他并不知道在这种场合说“想要”意味着什么。

幸好让勒努是个温柔的人，尽管早已臣服于欲望，动作依然轻柔，拥抱与亲吻都小心翼翼，生怕弄伤这个看起来吃过很多苦头的人。

阿代尔斐尔不懂得羞耻，没有收敛他畅快的声音。让勒努怕这边的动静惊动邻居，连忙捂住那张淘气的嘴。朦胧的光线里，他看到身下那双绿眼睛盈着眼泪，于是俯身吻住合欢花般的睫毛，最丰沛的快感就在此时袭来。

“你留在我身体里的东西是什么？”阿代尔斐尔依偎在让勒努的怀里，他们做了好几次，他好不容易才获得感觉的身体都快麻木了，腰部以下仿佛重新变成了天使，身为人类的感觉因此被衬托得更加深刻难忘。

让勒努尴尬地清了清嗓子，“怎么，不舒服吗？”

“这里变得好不对劲，”阿代尔斐尔抓起让勒努的手，按在胸前心脏跳动的地方，“这里。自从你进入了我，这里就变得好奇怪，很热很暖，偶尔滚烫，还有，酸酸麻麻的，可又挠不到，声音也听起来乱七八糟的，就像得了病……这就是你们常说的爱吗？”

“阿代尔，”让勒努不经意简化了对方的名字，“你不必这样的。”他听说墙的对面有很多穷苦的人，为了一片面包一碗粥就肯出卖肉体，如果有机会逃到西边来，他们愿意委身于任何一个使他们填饱肚子的人。尽管不怎么符合道德，但他不认为这是可耻的，将他们逼到绝境的人才该赎罪。他把阿代尔斐尔的话理解成为了温饱的示好，却并没有因此看轻这个主动投怀送抱的青年，而是为自己的乘人之危而内疚。

阿代尔斐尔的脸在夜色里看起来就像个少年，让勒努忽然担心他也许还没有成年，却又不敢开口问。他支起身从床头柜里拿出一本笔记，从封套里取出几张纸币，店铺刚交过房租，剩下的结余不算太多。他将钱尽数塞到阿代尔斐尔的手里，“节俭一点的话，这些钱够你在这个城市生活一阵子了。”

阿代尔斐尔不解地皱着眉头，“为什么要给我？”

“请别误会我的意思，”让勒努见他不肯收，以为对方是觉得冒犯，“我只是想为你提供帮助，并不是……你刚到这边，需要打点的地方很多，这些钱你用得着的。”

阿代尔斐尔接过那几张纸币，凑在鼻尖，纤维的味道混合着整个城市的汗水味，说不上好闻，但对才具备嗅觉的曾经的天使来说，就跟咖啡和面包的香味一样有趣。

让勒努看着他把钱握在手里翻来覆去打量的样子，以为他从来没这么富裕过，在心里流下了一滴同情的眼泪，他已经完全把这个陌生人当做泅水过来的东柏林居民了。

阿代尔斐尔睡到第二天快中午的时候才睁开眼睛，他从未体验过疲劳，睡眠附赠的梦境使他回味无穷。

让勒努在床边留下了早餐，还有干净的新衬衣，那是他买来本计划在朋友的婚礼上穿的，但他觉得漂亮的阿代尔斐尔比他更适合这种考究的设计。

“如果暂时没地方容身，你也可以留在这里，什么也不用做，或者，如果你愿意的话，帮我招呼一下客人。”让勒努看着阿代尔斐尔天使般美丽的脸蛋，心想孩子们一定会喜欢他的。

“这是否说明你也爱我呢？”阿代尔斐尔问得十分自然，就像说“早安”时一样轻巧。

“不，”让勒努下意识地否认，他怎么会爱上才认识一晚的人。但这句话就像是抛出的硬币，高高飞到半空后才意识到答案，他动了动喉结，欲盖弥彰地圆了话题，端起残留着褐色液体的咖啡杯，“不，这不该，我昨晚竟然忘了收拾餐桌……”

咖啡杯和面包刀，这些是很要紧的事吗？阿代尔斐尔有些疑惑却没有继续追问，他的注意力很快被外面经过的冰淇淋车吸引了。

阿代尔斐尔不执着于问题的答案，是因为他十分确信让勒努爱着他的——那个人从很小的时候起就整天在心里想着天使，如今得到了他又怎么可能会不珍惜？

“我得去见一个朋友，”阿代尔斐尔舒服地伸了个懒腰，阳光以熨帖的温度炙烤着他的皮肤，“我会在晚饭前回家的。”

他要去图书馆对面的咖啡馆找他第一个变成人类的天使同伴。那个无所不能的银行家会设法给他弄到一份体面的身份证明。战争抹掉了文件和相册里的许多痕迹，不会有人看穿他为自己伪造的人生故事。

他的朋友会告诉他许多在人间生活需要知道的事情，并在得知他刚成为人类就跟一个男人上床还因此得到了一笔钱的时候露出复杂的表情，然后将身份证明上更符合外貌的18岁改成22岁【1】。

直到傍晚回到糖果店铺门口，阿代尔斐尔才后知后觉地反应过来他的朋友误会了什么，但他那时已经不方便回去澄清，因为他手里捧着一大束芬芳的玫瑰，要趁着水珠还晶莹的时候送给让勒努。

在阿代尔斐尔出门访友的这段时间，让勒努把杂物间里不必要的东西全都清理掉，在靠窗子的角落搭了一张简易的便床，铺上本打算在周末捐赠给教堂的垫子与枕头。他猜想阿代尔斐尔多半不愿意睡在这里，但他认为应该给对方一个选择的空间，更重要的是，当警察来询问的时候，他可以说他新招的店员住在那里。

这个下午会发生很多事情，将要到来的更多。

而此刻，当施普雷河的水光反射在玻璃上时，让勒努只是惊讶地看着阿代尔斐尔恍然间似曾相识的脸，努力地回忆自己是不是在哪里见过这头粉金色的卷发。

【1】西德沿用的是纳粹扩大修订后的175条，相当严酷。这个故事发生的时间点，人们正在争取将条例放宽到只禁止与21岁以下的同性发生关系。（所以银行家朋友提前帮阿代尔写了22岁，万一能通过呢？）


End file.
